Hold This Moment
by Aleu The Lunar Wolf
Summary: Another short story for my favorite couple Albel and Nel! Alnel


(( Aleu: Ok I'm back with a new story I came up with at school.

Kaylie: -bangs on door- Aleu! Let me in!

Aleu: Kaylie why can't you leave me alone when I'm writing. Go bother Steve.

Kaylie: AW phooey! -stomps away-

Aleu: Eh, ignore her

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah you know

Hold This Moment

Nel Zelpher was on her way to Airyglygh due to the fact the Queen had sent her on another mission. This time to escort Albel Nox to her. Why her majesty would want to see Albel Nox was beyond her. Still Nel was obedient and loyal so she did what she was told.

She reached the gates a chilly wind blew past her making her shiver.

"Cold Zelpher?" a familiar voice said. Nel knew who it was

"Hello Nox…" she said only getting a dark chuckle from the man

"What are you doing here Zelpher? Shouldn't you be helping your queen?" he asked

Nel clenched her fists. "I was sent here by the Queen to escort you"

A smirked crossed Albel's lips. "Is that so? Bah I have nothing better to do" he said walking toward the gate

Of course. The queen had to send her. She couldn't send someone else. Nope she HAD to send Nel.

Nel huffed silently following Albel through the gates.

Later On…

Albel was about 20 feet away from the Nel as a blizzard began to kick up

"Come on women!" He called back. "I'm not going to be stuck out in this blizzard!"

Nel shivered as the cold wind hit her skin. _I knew I should've worn something else…_ She trudged faster, but felt herself begin to get tired. _No I can't get tired now…_ But her body thought otherwise. She found herself slowly down and her vision getting blurry. Finally everything went black…

Later on again…

Nel woke up lying on a cave floor. She saw a large light, but her vision was still a bit blurry so she couldn't make out what it was. Finally when it cleared up she saw a fire and Albel tending to it

"Well well look who finally woke up" he smirked

She glared at him sitting up. Oh how she wanted to punch him so bad….maybe she would. She could feel her body tense up. She closed her eyes for a min then opened them again. Albel was gone. Her emerald green eyes shifted around looking for him and jumped when she felt hand on her shoulders. Albel who was sitting behind her was messaging her shoulders.

"Why are you so tense?" he whispered into her ear.

A heated blush crept to her face as she leaned back. Albel leaned back pulling her into his arms. Nel's head rested on his chest. She soon began to feel a hand slip up her shirt. She quickly turned around slapping Albel across the face and jumped back. Albel tossed his head back and laughed.

"Pervert!" Nel snapped glaring at him. She looked him carefully in the eyes, but soon began to feel calm. She walked back over sitting down next to him, but leaving 5 feet between them.

Albel raised is eyebrows at her. He didn't think she'd go near him after that little prank her had pulled just for the fun of it or did he? Did have feelings for this women? He glanced back over at her. She was sleeping upward with her head to the back of the wall. She looked….cute….

Albel quickly shook that thought from his head slinking back over to her. He reached one arm around his waist pulling her closer. He raised his eyebrows once again for she didn't wake up fully though he would tell she was half awake. She shivered cuddly closer to him. She placed her head on his shoulder.

"Albel…" she said sighing softly.

Albel stared at her blankly. His ruby red eyes looking around the cave and saw the fire go out. He place his head on hers. "Nel…"

Nel raised her head looking at him as if she was saying 'What?' He couldn't take it any longer. Albel grabbed Nel's face and kissed her. To say Nel was shocked would be a understatement. She responded once she got over her shock. Her parted her mouth letting his tongue push hers playfully.

Finally he broke the kiss. Nel rested her head on his chest. Albel kissed the top of her head and sighed softly.

"I love you Nel…" he said

Nel gasped softly. Albel the Wicked was in love with her? Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. She was in love with him the whole time and never knew it.

"I love you too Albel" she said drifting off to sleep with the rhythm of his heart beat comforting her and his strong arms keeping her warm.

Albel smiled and placed his head onto of hers before he too drifted off to sleep

They slept together in each others arms. Two people who were former enemies now in love with each other…

(( Hmm took me a half hour to type this up and it's not eventhat long...and one of my dogs is snoring…Eh, randomness. Review if you please? I know it's horrible and I hopefully didn't stick Albel or Nel OOC again. I need to get my butt working on my other three fics. -scurries off to her room and hangs sign on the door that says 'Do NOT disturb. Will be back in a few weeks'- ))


End file.
